Magic in the Museum
by EleKat
Summary: Before Hogwarts there was a Castle, run by horrible people. A castle that was once filled with magic, was void of it. Of course, when the golden Trio comes into play, not only does magic find its ways into the walls, but into the people behind them too.
1. Prologue

**Magic in the Museum**

**Prologue**

Once upon a time in a world, a world that was so unlike our own, that they lived in a castle. The castle was surrounded by huge, stone walls that looked as though they could never be destroyed.

And in this world, in the dead of night when the stars were shining gold, and the silver moon was high up in the sky, it was silent.

The silence was like a blanket on the castle. If there was a sound it would never be heard. The sound of the mice squeaking in the sewers, the neighing of the horses in the stables, and the snores of the people of the castle went unheard by the blackness of the night.

That was until a scream hit the crisp night air. The scream though, was not a scream of agonising pain, it was one of an infant as it hits the cold air for the first time.

The sound was new life being brought into the castle. A life in which was very precious and would bring many joys.

One other sound was only heard. Only one person could hear this sound, it was a sound not loud enough for human ears to pick up.

It was the sound was the ripping of human life as it was torn from its body. The soul dying, the heart trying to take in blood. The lungs clawing at the chest, burning with its need to get rid of its carbon dioxide and be refilled with oxygen.

That night, the one that had been broken by a scream would go down in history. It was the night the princess was born, and the night the queen died.

**I don't own Harry Potter**

**Please Review**


	2. The Museum

**Magic in the Museum**

**Chapter 1; The Museum **

"What is this place, Hermione?" Harry Potter asked his brown haired friend as they walked into one room of the Wizarding England Museum that looked as though nobody had been in there for years.

"This is showing the Castle, the king and queen of wizarding England lived there." Hermione explained to Ron and Harry as they looked around at all the old paintings.

"Who are these people in the paintings?" Ron asked as he looked. It was a man with a long beard, not as long as Dumbledore's had been though, and a beautiful girl maybe in her mid-teens. Both looked pensive, as though they were in deep though as they posed for the photo. Neither had a smile on their face and their eyes were empty of all emotion.

"They're my ancestors." Came a male voice from the entry way. The trio turned around to see the Malfoy clan standing there with Draco in front. He looked older than when they had last seen him at his trial for the Ministry two years prior.

"Your ancestors?" Hermione said in confusion as she looked at the blonde in front of her to the picture of the strawberry blonde on the wall.

"Almost everyone in the magical community of England is related to them." Narcissa's cool voice said as she stepped around her son and into the room. She looked around at all the dust in distaste. She hated dirt.

"Really?" Harry said in confusion. This was the first he had heard of this. He looked at Hermione for confirmation but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at a picture of the castle, the one the people had lived in.

It was familiar, and looking at it held a certain comfort. There was something off though, and Harry knew it. It seemed dreary. Maybe that is why the girl was unhappy, he mused.

Draco looked at his old school rivals. He noted they had aged well, looked healthy and their age. He did also and he knew it.

His mother had told them it was a bad idea to come here, but his father ignored her and said it would be good for Draco to learn about his heritage even though there was only limited knowledge of it. Nobody really knew anything about it from before the eleventh century.

Before anyone else could speak, or even move, there was a sound. Nobody knew what it was, but they looked around. The lights were flickering and the lights swinging from their spot on the roof.

All of the sudden, the lights stopped, and the movement stopped and it was dark.

"Harry… are you there?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

"It isn't like he could leave, we are in the way." Draco snapped.

"I'm here." Harry's voice said from somewhere in the darkness.

"Lucius." They heard a small feminine voice say and realized it was Narcissa whom none of them had ever seen be nice, besides Harry.

The lights seemed to start glowing and admitted a glow on everyone and everything. They all looked around and saw that the pictures were gone.

"The pictures are gone!" Ron exclaimed.

"They are…" Hermione said. Everyone stood in silence.

"Let's get out of here." Harry said as he walked out of the room followed by his two friends.

"Come on." Lucius said to his wife and son and followed Potters lead. Lucius may not have liked him, but he knew Potter was smart enough not to get them killed.

They all followed him into the sun light. The light was bright and the air was warm, but not hot. There was a gentle breeze, and as soon as they left the building, it disappeared.

"Where did the museum go?" Harry asked himself out loud.

"I don't have the faintest idea, Potter." Draco said.

"I didn't ask you, Malfoy."

"Let's not argue." Hermione said.

"The girl is right, we need to all get out of this alive." Narcissa agreed. They all looked around, and then saw a girl walking. Harry felt as though he had seen her before.

"That's the girl from the painting!" Hermione whispered as the girl pulled her black hood onto her head. She was wearing a long black cloak over what looked to be a royal purple dress.

They watched as she came out of the shadows, and light illuminate her pale face. She glanced over at them.

"Hide your magic, it is not welcome here." She said in a low voice then moved her hand in a way that motioned for them to go into the shadows. They all complied and watched as a large man walked over to her.

"Come along Princess, you should not be out here in the rain." The man said before ushering her away. Then, It started to rain.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Character nor the world they live in**

**Please Review**


	3. Jobs

**I do not own Harry Potter**

They took the princess' advice and kept their wands hidden. Nobody spoke to them as they walked down the street. They had no food, and since they had no clue where food was, they had to remain hungry.

"Hermione this is _all _your fault." Ron said as they walked.

The heat had started to get to them as it was now under their clothing. Wherever they were was very hot, and it was too hot for them.

The hot sun beat down on them mercilessly on the five as they walked.

"We need to get inside." Hermione said as she glared at Ron.

"And how do you suggest we do that, Granger?" Draco hissed. His blonde hair was plastered to his forehead and his skin had a slightly red tint, most likely a sun burn.

"You there." They heard a voice say. They all turned to see a large man with a brown beard staring at them. "Who are you?" he asked his a gravely voice.

Nobody answered the scary man. Lucius was wondering if he could take him on, and Narcissa was getting ready to stop him before he made a foolish mistake. "You both look like Malfoys…" he said as he started towards them.

"NO!" Hermione said. Everyone turned to look at her. "They aren't. They're Grangers. You see, we are one big family and have traveled here from far away." She explained.

"You all don't look alike…" he trailed off and looked at them.

"Well, you see our parents died in a fire, and his parents died when we were at sea. These are our aunt, uncle and cousin. We are living with them now." Hermione said quickly hoping her lie would work.

"Hm. Why did you come here?" he demanded.

"For work." Harry said. "You see, we have no money. We are poor and need jobs and a place to stay." Everyone held their breath.

"Come with me. The king had hung the princess' last set of help since they were plotting to kill him. You all could work." He said and motioned for them to follow.

"You got us jobs?" Draco hissed at Harry.

"Better than the streets." Harry said quietly. Narcissa tapped Draco's back, warning him to behave. He inwardly scowled at his mother but said nothing more.

As they all followed him they noticed that they were walking up a dirt path, surrounded by trees.

"Reminds me of going to Hogsmead." Hermione said to Harry and Ron. They both nodded and noted that it was quite like that.

When they finally got up to the Castle they noticed that it was make of grey stone, there were towers everywhere.

They walked in and up a staircase. They followed the man, who they believed to be a guard, as he walked.

He stopped outside great big double doors and turned to look at them.

"You will be meeting the king." He stated. They all looked around at each other. The king? What king?

The man then opened the door and bowed. "May I introduce, your highness, King Fred the third of Pythones." He said. All five walked in and bowed before the king.

"What are you here for?" he said with a lazy snap of his fingers.

"We came from a faraway land looking for land." Lucius said.

"Hmm… and why did you think Pythones would bring you work?" he asked in a bored tone. The king had red hair, a gold crown nestled in his curls. His eyes were dark, almost black. Nobody else noticed, but Harry saw a darkness in them.

"We didn't, we came to the nearest port." Narcissa said in a cool voice as she looked at him.

The king seemed to consider them for a bit, and after thinking he nodded.

"You shall all be caring for my niece. Richard," he looked over at the man from earlier, "Go fetch Princess Lyra." He snapped. The man bowed his head before walking out.

Everyone stood in silence. Everyone was wondering how they got into this predicament, and wondering if there was a way to get home. That was, until the girl walked into the room.

Her hair was pulled into a braid and her expression was one of someone who was deep in thought. Her blue eyes looked at them then back to her Uncle.

Her skin was white as snow despite the sun outside, she was very skinny but beautiful. Her long, emerald green dress reached the ground, the sleeves were long, and were longer over the top of her hand, where it ended in a point.

All three wizards, and two witches, bowed for her.

"Lyra, these are your new help. You know what to do. Now, get out of my sight." He said as he motioned for Richard to come forward.

"Come along." The Princess said as she turned and walked from the room. They all followed her.

They walked up many staircases and Hermione then realized where they were, she did not say anything though.

When they got to the top floor, the Princess walked over to a statue of a Gryffin.

"Alohomora." She said, then turned to the others as the statue moved out of her way. "That is password to my quarters. It will not be used for others." She said as she walked in and stood on the staircase and started walking up them.

Draco was annoyed at everyone, he now had to work for a stuck up princess. This was not the definition of fun or adventure in his vocabulary.

"Come along." Her voice ran from inside the stairs. They all quickly followed, the door closing behind them.

When they got to the top of the stairs, the Princess pushed open the doors to reveal a bedroom worthy of being called magic, in muggle terms of course.

The walls were painted white and the floor was a grey marble. The princess had a canopy bed in pale pink and bookshelves lining one wall.

"This is where I spend most of my time, if you need me look here first." She said then turned around to look at everyone.

It seemed as though she had forgotten about the day before and telling them to hide their magic.

"Now, it seems as though you all will need titles." She said. Draco could almost smell the arrogance that surrounded her.

"Titles?" Ron asked as he looked at her in wonder. She rolled her eyes.

"Have you not been help before?" she asked.

"No, we haven't." Harry said. The princess sighed.

"Well," she said as though that was very distasteful. "There are three different titles you take, Nanny, Teacher or as some would put a bought friend."

"I'll be the nanny I suppose." Narcissa said as she looked at the girl.

"Teacher." Lucius declared. The others knew that meant they were to be whatever the princess needed.

"Okay." The princess said then walked past them out of the room. "Follow me." She said. Everyone followed her to the doors across the hall. "this is the help quarters, there are four different rooms attached to it, a loo, and three sleeping quarters." She stated.

"What do we do?" Draco asked. The princess looked over at him with a glare at his rudeness.

"You do what I tell you too." She said in a cold tone of voice. "Or whatever the head help tells you too." Her voice changed back to its softer tone.

"Umm… Princess, I have a question." Hermione said. The princess turned around to look at the brown haired girl.

"And that is?" she asked.

"Don't most people in this time have outhouses, not bathrooms?" she asked.

The princess seemed to think for a second, before speaking in a tone of voice one would use for a small child. "Does anyone speak latin?" she asked.

Everyone shook their heads at her question, she sighed then continued; "Pythones means Wizards in Latin. The kingdom we are in now is the Kingdom of Wizards." She explained. "Of course, you all are magic. Are you not?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "I assumed as much." She turned around so nobody could see the smile on her face.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ron asked her.

"Well, the loo as you put it can only work in a magical palace because of the fact that non magical places do not have water inside." She said. "Now, I would expect you not to use your… abilities around my uncle's men. They will not hesitate to kill you." She turned around and looked at them all. "Magic is not prohibited inside the Castle walls."

With that, the princess walked away. Leaving them all to wonder if this place was going to get them killed.

**Please Review!**


	4. Servants

Lyra was not sure how her new help would do in the castle. They were magic, and obviously from a different time (considering the young female was wearing trousers)

She sat in her room with the bushy haired female brushing out her long, strawberry blonde hair.

"You will get found out." Lyra said in a cold voice as she stared at the girl with cold eyes in the mirror.

"No we won't, we're smarter than that." Hermione said as she looked at the young girl. Lyra smirked a bit in amusement.

"Sure you are." Lyra said as Hermione pulled her hair back and started braiding it.

Hermione noticed that Lyra had the grace of the princess she read about when she was little, along with the posture they had in movies when she was little.

The only difference though, was that instead of being selfless and wanting to find love. Along with being kind hearted, Lyra was quite cold. Of course, she had warned them about magic but that was the only good thing she did. She ordered them around like servants!

"You know, we aren't your servants." Hermione mused out loud as she braided Lyra's long hair.

"Actually, I believe you are. You got hired, remember? You have to do what I say or else you will be out in the street again." She stated as Hermione finished the braid and tied the end of it. She stood up as the others walked in.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"She has stated that you aren't my servants, but you are and therefore you shall say no such thing, again." Lyra said as she looked around the room at the six people. "Understood?"

"We are not your servants. You are helping us hide, that is all." Draco spat out at her.

"Oh really." Lyra said as she took a step towards Draco. "You are my servant, therefore I command you to shut your mouth."

"No, I don't have to do anything you say." Draco said as he glared at her.

"Draco." Narcissa said as she tried to stop her son. She placed her hand on his shoulder, but Draco shrugged it off.

"Listen here-" She was cut off.

"No you listen here. You are younger than me therefore we don't have to do anything you say." Draco said.

"You listen here boy," Lyra said with such menace in her voice everyone could have sworn that she going to hex them. "You are a servant here under my uncles command. You shall do everything I say and if I do not authorise an action there will be consequences. You disobey, being thrown in the street will seem like heaven compared to what I could do." Hissed the blonde girl.

"What can you do? Beat me at stitching? Ooh I am so scared." Draco said pretending to be scared. Lyra's eyes narrowed to slits.

"I will tell my uncle you are magic, know what that means Mr-I-am-so-smart?" asked Lyra.

"Draco, please stop talking." Hermione pleaded.

"Why should I, mudblood?" Draco snapped at her.

"Because, she will tell her uncle and we will be drowned, or worse, burned alive." Hermione whispered.

"Correct." Lyra said with a menacing smile as she stared at them all. "So you better do what I say and nothing else."

With that, she turned around and walked over to the window that showed the view outside. The grass was green and the sun shining. If she were a child, she would have been outside playing in the fields with her help. Or having a lesson under a tree.

Instead she was in her tower room, having to keep her help in place and from speaking out.

"Now," Lyra said calmly but still in a cold voice as she turned around, her royal blue dress swishing at her feet, "you all need a change of dress. Those… things will not do here." She said and looked at their clothing with disgust.

"Why not?" Ron asked as he looked down at his clothing.

"I am assuming you come from the future." Lyra said as she looked upon them and looked them all over before walking towards her bed.

"Yes." Said Ron.

"Well, people don't wear those clothing here. So, they must go." Lyra stated as she bent down, and when she stood up straight again, she was holding a stick, a wand.

"You have a wand." Hermione gasped.

"Of course." Lyra said. She waved it and all of their clothing changed to something from her time. "You shall wear this. This only. If you need new ones, buy them." Lyra then hid her wand.

"How did you get a wand?" Harry asked curiously.

"I don't trust you." Lyra snapped as she glared at him, "therefore you don't get to know. Now, I want breakfast. Lets go get some, come on nanny." She said and walked out with an annoyed Narcissa Malfoy following her.


	5. Secret

Lyra didn't want her following her anymore. Apparently the blonde lady knew how to be a nanny well, even though her robes from before showed that she was an upper class citizen. _Was. _

At the age of sixteen, Lyra knew she would inherit the castle. She didn't know if her uncle would do everything in his power to make it not happen though. She needed a plan.

While her parents were alive, the castle had been full of magic. It had been everywhere and there wasn't one place you'd go without it. Even if it just happened to be someone watering a plant.

The people of the neighboring village had been kind and loving, but now cold and distant. Nobody liked her uncle. He was ruining the magic and burning it out.

Lyra had always scared her help away the first day they were there. These people though, didn't scare off. They were Wizards from the future. Maybe they knew the fate of the castle, maybe they didn't. Either way, she couldn't let them in on her plan. They could not be trusted.

Her plan of the day was to lose her nanny so she couldn't bug her anymore about things. Actually, she didn't speak as much as give his disapproving looks.

"I left my necklace in my quarters." Lyra stated as she looked at Narcissa. "go get it."

"Why not ask the others?" Narcissa asked her.

"They are not here, you are. Go get it." demanded Lyra. Sighing, Narcissa complied and walked out of the room. Lyra smirked and put her hand up to her neck where her gold and diamond necklace sat.

She quickly stood and walked as fast as she could down the hall and to the front doors of the castle.

Once outside she ran to the green houses then down the field. The sun beat down on her and she wished she could wear something with shorter sleeves, but knew she would have to live with the long silk sleeves of her heavy dress.

She quickly got through the small, hidden passage way in the wall and started down to black lake.

Not many people came here, for it had a giant squid in it. Lyra wasn't scared though, especially once she saw who she was looking for.

The man was balding with a beard and long, black robes.

"Salazar!" she called as she started quickly over to him. He turned around to look at her, a smile on his face.


	6. Clue One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the characters from the book**

"What do you mean she disappeared?" Lucius asked his wife as the Malfoys and golden trio stood in the room they were given.

"She told me to grab her necklace and when I went back she was gone!" Narcissa yelled at her husband. The four young adults watched as the two older ones argued.

"Think we should stop them?" Hermione asked.

Nobody answered her at first, it was the most entertainment they had had since before they went there.

"Mother, father, arguing won't help." Draco said as he stepped in between them, "what we need to do is find the brat."

"You know, she probably knows no better." Hermione said. "think about it, she is allowed anything she wants."

"Except magic." Said Ron.

"Except magic." Hermione repeated with a nod. Harry nodded in agreement with his friends.

"We should go try and find her. Maybe that will lead us to clues on how to get out." Harry said.

"This isn't school, Potter. Dumbledore isn't here to help you out." Draco sneered. Glaring at Draco, Harry turned around to his two friends.

"We need to go find her." He said. Hermione and Ron nodded and the three walked out of the room, not waiting for the Malfoys.

* * *

"She's not in the gardens."

"Not in the library."

"Not in the great hall."

The trio stood in front of the castle doors, trying to figure out where she was when they heard a voice.

"What are you doing out here?" they turned around and watched the figure turn the corner out of the shade, it was none other than Lyra.

"Lyra! Where were you?" Hermione asked as she ran over to the young blonde.

"I don't see why that is your concern." Stated Lyra as she shrugged and walked up to the castle doors. The guards opened the large, heavy door for her as she walked through, followed by the three friends.

"Not our concern! You disappeared for three bloody hours!" Ron exclaimed as he stared at the girl in front of him. Lyra turned around with one eyebrow raised.

"Now really, I don't think any of you need to know where I go off to. That is private information that you do not _deserve_ to know." She then turned around dramatically and walked down the hallway, her skirts dragging on the ground, the bottoms of them wet.

"We need to figure this out." Harry whispered as they followed her.

"I know, but how? She won't tell us anything." Ron asked.

"The bottom of her dress is wet, that is one clue." Hermione said as she stored the information in her brain for if she needed it another time. "Now we just need to find more."

"This is like Sherlock Holmes." Said Harry.

"Who?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Muggle reference, Ron." Hermione said as she laughed and they followed the stubborn princess up the stairs.

**Please Review**


End file.
